


Pieces of Tomorrow

by PoeticShadows



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 5.3 spoilers, Cat Ears, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I'm really flying my the seat of my pants here, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Not Beta Read, Prompt Fic, Rating May Change, Romance, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticShadows/pseuds/PoeticShadows
Summary: My collection of prompts that I'm just jumping into doing. Unfortunately I'm a couple promts late for the FFXIV Write 2020 challenge, but better late than never.Life moves a pace for G'raha and each chapter is a window into his life and struggles. (MASSIVE 5.3 SPOILERS YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED).
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 18





	1. To Muster a Letter

**Author's Note:**

> G'raha writes a letter to Lyna after waking up on the Source (I hope I've done this justice.) I'm very much guilty of letting over editing and trying to make a chapter perfect stop me from posting. So this is my attempt to get over that.

Shadows danced across the stone walls of The Rising Stones as G'raha quietly made his way to his small room, candle in hand. It had been a very long day of practicing magic with Krile, his body ached in muscles he didn't know existed, but he wasn't ready to call it a day just yet. The heavy wooden door of his room swung open and closed more quietly than it ought to, but he was not about to complain given the lateness of the night.

Taking a deep breath and mustering his courage, G'raha set his candle down upon his small mahogany writing desk. Pulling out ink, quill, and parchment, he settled down in his chair, made sure his tail was settled comfortably, and began to write the letter he had been too afraid to write for far too long.

My dearest Lyna,

I know there can never be words powerful enough to beg forgiveness for the pain my choice has caused and will continue to cause you in the coming years. Full well do I know the burden you now face and it is no small feat, but I have the fullest confidence in your abilities. I want you to know how indescribably proud I am of the woman you have become these last thirty years.

I have been selfish… incredibly so and in ways you do not deserve. I meant what I said the last time we saw one another, you deserve far better. Yet, I truly cherish the time we had together and that will never change. From my awkward moments learning to cook for you, to teaching you how to read, and healing your scrapes and bruises from practice. All those nights I chased you to bed, tucked you in, and sang you your lullaby. What we've shared as grandfather and granddaughter is incredibly precious to me.

As I sit here my hands shake, not from age or fatigue, but in fear of how you see me now I have walked away. Even were I to have the words, I would not ask for forgiveness, for I do not deserve it. However, thankfully, I do have the words to thank you for letting me go. For over a hundred years I have watched, plotted, led, and hoped for a brighter future for all of Norvrant and the Source. A future I never intended to be a part of.

Yet once it became clear I would be, I found myself wholly out of my element. Was I the Exarch or was I still G'raha Tia? As time passed… I found my answer. I had been given a second chance at life, a chance to stand with those I look up to. I have spent a lifetime leading the Crystarium, and now, I have a chance to live a lifetime alongside my inspiration.

Lyna… I am as free as I have ever been. No crystallization, aching bones, or sleepless nights spent worrying. Yet by all the beauty of the sunless sea I miss you terribly and that shall not change. I feel that I have left a huge part of myself behind with you and I hope that it will aid you in the coming years you'll face. Should you wish it, I am only a letter away, but if not I will of course respect your decision, no matter how painful it may possibly be. For it is nothing compared with how much pain I have inevitably caused you.

Feo Ul has agreed to ferry any letters we might wish to write across the rift. In fact, they have already done so several times for Thancred and Ryne. Yet I have already taken up much of your valuable time, so I will end this here. My dearest Lyna, always follow your heart and may you ever be proud of yourself throughout your life.

G'raha's shaking hands set the quill down on the ink pad and let out an uneven sigh, two tears streaking down his cheeks. A gentle hand laid itself on his shoulder and G'raha leaned into the familiar warmth of his beloved warrior, their scent bringing him immeasurable comfort.

"You know she loves you too, you're her family, and that will never change." He pointed out, a smile clear in his voice. 

"You have always been a good judge of character, so I shall muster some small amount of hope she will still want to speak with me." G'raha said as his ears laid flat against his head.

War worn hands picked up the parchment and with practiceed movements sealed it with the wax symbol for the Scions. Then those self same hands gently caressed his ears till they relaxed once more, and his beloved said, "Come, Feo Ul will be here later this morning to take this, for now, you need sleep. You've been pushing yourself too far aetherically, I can sense it." 

Grumbling slightly, but unable to contradict the statement, G'raha stood up and allowed himself to be pulled towards their bed. However, before he crawled in, he looked back at the letter and smiled. Come what may, he had said what he wished to say, and Lyna would make the decision that was right for her as she had always done before. 


	2. Greatest Treasure of All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter for the writing prompt Clinch. The Scions are celebrating several victories.and G'raha gets a bit carried away with his magic practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one I'm actually really fond of, it has one of my characters, Eizen, in it so this is a named WOL chapter. I felt his personality fit this piece best. 
> 
> Prompt is Clinch which I hope I've done correctly.

Wild music filled The Seventh Heaven as more and more adventurers entered the known rest stop for those who rarely rest. Each bard who joined the mass of minstrels added their certain unique flair to the night entertainment in a way that still worked well. Ale, beer, and whiskey flowed like water, taking the edge off of demons that never truly seemed to go away from those who had seen too much life. While the music provided a much needed excuse to use their battle worn agility to dance instead of kill. 

Looking down at the dark ale that reminded him of Tomera, Eizen sighed heavily and clenched his teeth as a table was inevitably destroyed by a tottering Roegadyn known as Hoary. He had been the first to suggest that the scions celebrate their recovery and return home with a party. The fact they had managed to clinch a great victory over the empire not two days ago also helped drive the celebratory atmosphere. 

However, to be honest, Eizen wasn't exactly in the mood tonight and he hoped no one had noticed. As the warrior of light,, he was expected to be in the public eye, no matter what personal problems he might have. Yet as things usually go, of course, someone _had_ noticed his discomfort and he greeted the fellow that joined him at the bar with a groan. 

"A mug of your finest beer on tap if you don't mind," Said the rather exhausted, yet familiar, voice of the one who had settled beside him. 

Draining and setting his ale down, Eizen asked, "Tired from singing and wooing women with your whiley charms already, Thancred?"

"Not in the slightest, yet one cannot continue with such activities when suffering from a parched throat," Thancred answered with a small shrug. "What I wish to know is when you will give up the pretense of enjoying the festivities and go where you truly wish to be tonight."

Raising an eyebrow at looking Thancred in the eyes Eizen asked, "What makes you believe I am not enjoying myself? You don't often see a gathering of adventurers as vast as this; much less lost in such unreserved merriment." 

Eizen tried not to wince as yet another oak table snapped with the sound of a gunshot, but those hazel eyes were full of skepticism and after a moment Thancred said, "You may fool others with that poker face, but those twitchy cat ears are what clinches my theory as fact." A heavy hand laid itself on his shoulder and Eizen fought not to shrug it off. Thancred was right, but damn if he was going to admit it, besides, it wouldn't change the situation any.

"Krile's orders were clear, G'raha is not to be bothered any further tonight. His aether is dangerously low and he needs to rest, not be bothered by my hovering attention." 

Thancred let out a rather theatrical sigh, rolling his eyes as he stood up from the bar. "So don't hover, join him in bed like you two usually do in secret. Besides, Krile isn't always right you know and take it from me, I believe you are exactly what that stubborn cat needs right now." 

Eizen openly gaped at Thancred, cheeks flushed at the fact that their nightly rondeviews had not been as clever as they hoped. G'raha had said he wished to tell the others, but apparently that may not be necessary. He must have hesitated too long, however, for Thancred pulled him to his feet and ushered him towards the inner chambers. "Go on, I'll distract Krile, G'raha is probably waiting for you. He fought Krile's decision to send you away in the first place you know."

That fact clinched it for Eizen, it was one thing for G'raha to need solitude and quite another entirely for him to wish for company. Smiling for the first time that night, he said, "You're too damn observant for your own good sometimes, but thank you, Thancred," then opened the door and slipped away from the loud party. 

It was amazing just how much noise a door could block. Even with his sensitive hearing, Eizen could barely hear the party anymore and he sighed in relief. He usually enjoyed a rowdy party and such a vast group was surely entertaining, but not when the love of his life had come in knocking on death's door earlier. G'raha had apparently attempted a piece of magic that had very nearly been beyond his current aetheric limits. As it was, according to Krile, he would not be attempting any further magic for at least a week.

Krile had placed G'raha in a bedroom as far removed from the day to day noise of everyone as she could. Stating he would likely be noise sensitive for at least a couple days. So it took him a moment to locate the correct door, once he had, he attempted to make his entry as quiet as possible. 

Had it been anyone else, he would have likely gone unnoticed, but as soon as he closed the door a voice whispered out from the darkness, "Eizen, thank the twelve, for a moment I worried you would heed Krile's words."

There was such heartbreaking sincerity and joy in G'raha's voice that Eizen silently and vehemently cursed himself for staying away as long as he had. His beloved needed him, and no one would stand in the way of that again. Quick steps brought him to the bed and he whispered, "Thancred is keeping Krile distracted for tonight and I shall be having words with her later. " 

Slipping into bed, he could feel how cold G'raha was, even under several blankets and pulled his fellow Miqo'te tight against him, their tails immediately wrapping around one another. Gently stroking the soft skin of his beloved's back, Eizen said in a voice tight with emotion, "I'm not leaving this room again until you can leave with me. Eorzea can handle a few days without me and you will not persuade me otherwise."

G'raha chuckled and gently kissed him before tucking his head against Eizen's chest. "Well then, if I am to have your exclusive company for such an extended period of time, might you regale me with those tales of your early adventures out at sea?"

Nuzzling one of G'raha's ears, Eizen said in a low whisper, "Are you certain you won't become disillusioned, I was a pirate you know."

Snorting slightly, G'raha answered, "I assure you it is impossible for me to become disillusioned. In many ways, you are still a pirate, Eizen, it is a fundamental part of who you are and I love you." 

Warmth spread through Eizen and he sighed contentedly into G'raha's hair. "I love you too and perhaps some rest before the stories. I can feel your eyes slamming shut already and I am ready to find rest in the cradle of sleep as well."

As if to clinch his point, G'raha yawned expensively and Eizen smiled. "Very well, if you insist."

G'raha was asleep before Eizen could respond and he tucked the blankets tighter around them to preserve warmth. As he drifted off into sleep, Eizen quietly reflected that, while he had seen many great treasures in his various adventures, without a doubt, the sleeping redhead was his greatest treasure of all. 


	3. What is a Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eizen sits with G'raha and has a very matter of fact conversation about what it means to be a Hero, a Scion, and how not to give your beloved grey hairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was written for Prompt #5 which was "Matter of Fact". Eizen once more found his way into this one... which is odd. I usually write about one of my other alts, K'tahir XD. A big thank you to those who have left Kudos, they've really brightened my week.

By all seven hells and twelve deities to boot Eizen hated politics with a passion. Stepping into the Rising Stones with an explosive sigh of frustration, he silently cursed the entire syndicate's nature to stick their noses into everything. As a matter of fact, he didn't understand why they didn't use the pirate code of politics instead. A simple game of dice wherein decsions are made by chance, a crew vote as to what was to be done, or in the most extreme cases- a duel to the death. 

Perhaps the first and last were ill fit for the situation, but a vote amongst the leaders of Eorzea would put an end to the syndicates wish to be represented as a separate entity. Allowing Nanamo to make the decision on her own was stupid and no one had truly left happy. Sighing explosively once more, he almost didn't hear Y'shtola's chuckle from where she sat with a cup of tea. Stopping in the walkway, Eizen turned to her and asked, "Might I ask what exactly you find amusing?"

Crossing her legs, tail waving gracefully, Y'shtola nodded once and said, "You have already asked, but as a matter of fact, you are not the only Scion to burst in here today looking as though you mean to murder someone."

"Is that an option when it comes to the Syndicate?" Eizen asked, only half joking. 

Y'shtola shook her head and said, "I am afraid assassinating the Syndicate and turning G'raha Tia into a rug are both requests I will have to advise against."

Eizen's frustration with the syndicate faded as shock took its place. "Who in the world wanted to turn Raha into a rug?!"

"Krile did, after their lesson in magic today, but I doubt she really meant it. Y'shtola said before taking a sip of her tea. "G'raha is pushing himself too hard too fast and he has refused to tell Krile why."

"Has he returned home since," Eizen asked, though he already knew the answer.

"He has not," Y'shtola confirmed and that was all the confirmation he needed. Turning on his heel, Eizen walked out of the Rising Stones and began to look for his wayward mate. Raha might not be willing to talk to Krile, but Eizen could usually pull the truth from his stubborn redhead. 

It only took him fifteen minutes to find G'raha, huddled in a corner of the balcony they typically had lunch at on good days. It wasn't the most comfortable place, but it was usually private. G'raha looked over at him in surprise as Eizen settled next to him with a grunt, taking one of his beloved's hands in his.

They both sat in companionable silence for a long while, enjoying the peace, but eventually Eizen said, "You know Krile is furious with you."

It wasn't a question or a chastisement- it was a statement, but G'raha nodded all the same and said, "She made the fact rather clear to me earlier and I am giving her the space she needs to calm herself."

"Why," Eizen asked, keeping his face blank, staring at the stone wall in front of them.

"Because I do not believe I'll be much use to you as a new rug," G'raha said with a humorless chuckle. 

"No," Eizen said with a shake of his head, "Why are you pushing yourself so hard? I've already lost you twice, Raha, do you truly mean to leave me a third time?"

G'raha squeezed his hand tightly and Eizen struggled not to smile as a soft nose nuzzled against his neck. Being firm with Raha was a lot harder than it had been with his crew or other fellow Scions. But he needed to make his position clear and get to the bottom of why his beloved was aetherically bleeding himself dry.

"You shall not lose me again, Zen, but I cannot bear to be a burden in the struggles to come." G'raha paused for a moment- collecting his thoughts before continuing, "When I stand beside you all, I feel wholly inadequate, even more so as I am now without the power of the tower. You are all vaunted heroes of legend while I am just… well... me."

Understanding washed over Eizen and he scowled fiercely at how daft his other half was being. "You told me, in the tower, that there were certain expectations you placed upon yourself. Just as there were the excepectations of an entire world placed upon you in The First."

"Yes, but as I also mentioned, I rarely knew how best to fulfill those expectations much less play my part in it all." G'raha said, his ears laid back and tail thumping the ground.

"Yet you did it, because you could not bear to let those dear to you meet with a tragic end." Eizen pointed out, his own tail beginning to give away his mounting frustration. 

"Yes, but forgive me for asking, what has all that got to do with the current situation," G'raha asked, frowning in confusion.

Running his free hand through his blond hair with a heavy sigh, Eizen was silent a long moment, but eventually he said, "For those we have lost, for those we can save… that is the motto that has driven the Scions of the Seventh Dawn since it's founding. Our mission is to do all within our power to aid those in need; free of any ruling city state. None of us set out on this path expecting to be named heros, but through our actions, others have given us the title." 

Pulling G'raha into his lap, Eizen whispered into one of his fluffy ears, "As a matter of fact, by being yourself, you have given hope to so many, myself included. You have chosen to walk beside us as a Scion of the Seventh Dawn, for those we have lost, for those we can save. That is more important than any title someone else might give to you. I may be your inspiration, but you, G'raha Tia, are all my hopes and dreams incarnate." 

"That… is rather a lot to live up to." G'raha said shakily. Turning slightly and snuggling against Eizen's shoulder, his free hand scratching a soft blond ear. 

Laughing heartily, ears wiggling, Eizen began to scratch one of G'raha's ears in return and said, "Welcome to being a hero, it's not a glamorous life, but with the aid of those closest to you it is less of a burden. However, you have to let us help you, a crew is better suited to the open ocean than a single man ever could dream of being. Krile is trying to teach you magic, safely, but the longer you drain yourself of aether the longer that will take and the more danger you put yourself in. A rum bottle that is empty takes twice as long to fill and thus your time spent drinking is diminished."

G'raha lifted his head and laid a slow kiss against Eizen's chapped lips, a hum of appreciation echoing between them and Eizen deepened the kiss with a exhale of released stress. Losing himself momentarily in the addictive taste, familiar noises of contentment, and scent of his most beloved as the wider world ceased to matter. Reluctantly, G'raha pulled away from the kiss and said breathlessly, "As late I have been a fool, not a hero."

"Mmmm, pretty sure being a fool is somewhere in the job description, I've been one far to many times for it not to be," Eizen said and stole another kiss from G'raha who laughed brightly. 

"Very well then, I shall hense fourth adhere to Krile's advised methods and stop giving you premature gret hairs." G'raha said with a smirk, plucking a grey hair from his head.

Eizen scowled and said, "I'll gladly take the grey hair over what foe you are about to face. Krile is still waiting for you at The Rising Stones."

The color drained from G'raha's face, but Eizen gave him one last kiss for luck- then pulled him to his feet. Making their way home far more even keeled and ready for all the adventures to come. 


End file.
